One moment to love
by 00000000010
Summary: ranma swallows a love pill. Which is it, the instant, day or the lifetime, and how will akane deal with it all? R/A
1. Chapter 1

**well.....this is my first fan fic so please review....and not too harshly! this is based on volume 8 when happosie(i think its spelled like that) has the love pill braclet and ranma swallowes it.**

**

* * *

all this is not mine all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

"Man. …You're CUTE!

I felt myself blush. No Akane be real its RANMA we're talking about. It's not even him whose speaking

"I mean WAY cute!"

he exclaimed. Now I was blushing. Dam him!

"N-No…wait!"

I started to panic crap. He didn't even mean it. Just the pill its just the pill speaking. But.

"N-not like this, I yelled,"th-that's the LOVE PILL talking its not really you!" "Nuh uh " he shook his head " you're really super cute!

He stared at me, god he was handsome his bangs fell on his forehead and his black hair tied in his usual braid. His eyes were round and truthful. No Akane I chided myself lets just think this-

"Ranma-nii you no like macho girl"

her voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned to look at the beautiful Chinese warrior

"well whose fault is –

I started to yell at Shampoo

"Hey don't say that about akane she is not macho at all! "

I looked at Ranma as he came to my defanse. Shampoo huffed but didn't say anything, oh so she was gonna ignore him! Well stupid-

" great grandmother make Ranma normal, Ranma swallowed pill"

Shampoo turned to look at the houndred year old woman who was leaning on her long cane. She looked at me

"well there's nothing to do, Akane will just bear with it until the pill wears out", she paused

"well when I figure out which pill he swallowed, its defiantly not the instant, so it has to be either the day or the lifetime pill."

Shampoo gasped. As she turned to look at Ranma who had been staring at me obvious to the whole drama. Even though I didn't say anything, I was kinda glad, inside a deep part of me I was victory dancing and rubbing it into the purple-haired Chinese warrior. But it was hidden deep and I didn't say anything. Suddenly Ranma looked down at me and grinned at me "wanna swim?" "W-what?! No!" I cried. Me and swimming. Well let's just leave it at that I couldn't swim. He should know it better than anyone, having teased me about it. He frowned, and his eyes got big

"Akane, you don't wanna swim with me?"

well look at him; he's not even the same Ranma I told myself. Why not?

"Well, I paused, I guess.."

And than he was smiling

"cool lets make it a date, he looked down at me, and ill teach ya!"

"No, Shampoo cried, Ranma no date Akane"

And before I could say anything Ranma grabbed me and jumped off, yelling that he could and arms were wrapped around me, I could almost never leave. He looked down

"almost there" he muttered.

My heart started pounding everything. It was just too much. I had to get away

"just let me go. Put me down"

I cried harshly pushing him away, which wasn't much since he was carrying me.

"Baka!"

he stopped, and looking confused, but put me I felt bad, no you're the baka Akane he's not even being mean and you have to go and ruin it.

" well, um….what about the swimming, weren't you going to teach me"

I asked quietly, hopefully he hadn't gotten mad. Then he smiled. Well guess that answers my question. And as I looked at him smiling at me and the sun shining on his black hair. My heart starting beating really fast. Well maybe this might not be that bad. I mused as he took my arm.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**well here's the second chapter, i dont know how much farther im gonna go with this though, probably a few more'-_-well enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

**

**all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi **

* * *

"I give up! This is stupid!"

I kicked the water in frustration. A whole hour I had tried to float. Floating was supposed to be easy, the first step he had said. But apparently stupid macho Akane couldn't do it. Tears of frustration starting forming in my eyes.

"Come on, akane"

Ranma coaxed in a kind voice. Hiding any frustration he might've felt. This whole hour that I had been trying to just float and all the while he had been patient with me never once did he ever get angry or frustrated, unlike me.

"Lets just try it again"

He smiled and looked down.

"No" I huffed, crossing my arms

"Lets just forget about it lets do something else, weren't we on a date"

My heart stumbled abit and my voice wavered, yes wavered! Even though it was Ranma it didn't seem like him, well he wasn't a totally different person, only a lot kinder. Not that I was complaining.

"Ya, I guess we can do something else. Wanna eat or somethin'

"Ice cream!"I cried.

"It's a perfect day for Ice cream!"

Silence. I looked up he hadn't said anything. Maybe he didn't want ice cream? It had been a really good idea to me.

"Um…Ranma? We don't have to eat Ice cream, if you don't want."

He was staring at me.

"Ranma?"

Then he shook his head. He looked dazed. Oh gosh it defiantly didn't help that he looked super cute.

"Uhhh…Ice cream, ya Ice cream sounds good."

Did I detect the hint of a blush? Maybe he saw something. Oh god did I have something on me? I piece of seaweed or something, god how embarrassing. Dang now I was blushing too. Oh well, who cares if there was something on me. Wasn't he under the spell, well I don't know if the love pill was a spell but in any case who cares!

"So lets go!"

I tugged his arm as we got out of the water and starting walking up to tan Ice cream vendor.

***

"That was great!"

We had just finished our ice cream and we were walking down to the beach to enjoy it before the sun came down. I smiled contentedly. I really had lots of fun with Ranma, when he wasn't a jerk he was really fun. Oh well I was gonna miss this when the Pill wears out. He really wasn't a bad guy.

"Uhh…well…."

He scratched his head.

"Well I guess our date should end"

I sighed

"Ya I guess, we should pass by Shampoo's place though to see when the Pill will wear out."

"Oh that"

Ranma shrugged

"The pill wore out a while ago. I just figured I d go along with it."

I gasped

"What do you mean it wore out a while ago?"

"Uhhh well you know.."

"No"

I yelled at him

"Apparently I don't "

so he had been acting. So all of this it was just a laugh. Inside he was probably laughing at me. I was suddenly furious

"You know what, GO TO HELL!

I screamed at him.

"You baka! Baka!BAKA!"

Then I just ran, and I thought he was a nice guy. But inside he was just laughing at me. He'd much rather spend time with his CUTE fiancées than me his UN cute fiancé.

Nice guy my ass.

My eyes started watering.I felt tears come trail down my cheeks as i ran.

* * *

**well there goes Akane, over reacting again, id just like to thank**

**jdcocoagirl for the review and the alert=]**

**Talent Scout - thanks thanks again for the insight on the "return" button haha..ya...i feel kinda dum now...lol**

** Ranma711 for the favorite and the alert**

**and azreal-x for the favorite**

**thanks you guys it means alot =]]]!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys!, well i think this is the last chapter hope u like it!**

* * *

ALL characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

**Ranma pov**

I did it again. Ranma thought to himself. Me and my stupid mouth. It has to be a disease some kind of weird Chinese disease; instead of saying I had the best date ever even if I don't remember half of it I sill lo- like, liked it. God! For once he had a normal conversation with Akane they had even joked around for god sakes. And then, well then he had to say something stupid and Akane had to overreact like she does with everything. And what the hell was with the cute fiancée thing? What was then even all about? Well actually he knew what it was about.

"One of the stupidest things I have ever said" he muttered to himself. The whole cute and un-cute thing. Could she forget about it? No. And me being stupid me, he thought, would always bring it up!

He turned around and punched a wall. This is getting out of control. He thought to himself. But how could he fix it? There was just no way.

_Well you could always apologize_. Well there was always that. How could he do it, for one he needed a place where no one would interrupt, and that in the Tendo household was a hard feat, someplace he was comfortable someplace…Ahah he thought that was it.

It was perfect and today was Wednesday meaning Kasumi was out shopping, Nibiki, well Nibiki no one knew where she actually went but she was somewhere, and pops and Mr. Tendo where probably drinking or something.

Turning the to the familiar street he started running.

It might not turn out that bad.

**Akane pov**

After breaking a few bricks and taking a shower I felt much better. Boys will be boys I thought and Ranma will be a jerk. My heart kinda hurt at that thought. It was fun while it lasted though and when it all ended it just felt like getting splashed with cold water, waking you up from one of those dreams where you look around and say….this is reality?

I sat down on my bed. Sighing. It was all just well just disappointing and then frustrating.

Why couldn't he just stick to being one thing, if he was a jerk then stick to it! There was just sometimes that she glimpsed him being so, so kind. And it was all confusing and well it was better not to think about it. I turned to face my window-

"Aaahhhhh!"I screamed as I saw Ranma outside of my window. "Ranma! What the hel-"

Akane" he said in such a scared, no more like nervous tone. Nervous, what was he nervous about? Then I remembered I was mad at him

"Baka! I don't want to see you-" And again I was interrupted, one more time of not being able to. I never finished my though.

Ranma had entered my room and wrapped his arms around me. I felt breath on my cheek

"Just Akane just listen to me will ya?"

My breath got stuck in my throat and my heart started beating 1000 miles per hour. I couldn't say anything so I just nodded. I looked up and saw him look around. He looked nervous and was slightly blushing. He took a step back. And it felt like I was missing something suddenly. I felt myself turn red how could I miss just being hugged by him. Was that even possible? I cleared my head, Akane just lets get through this.

"What do you want to talk about Ranma?"My voice sounder hoarse why was that?

He frowned slightly" Can- Can we not talk here?"

"What's wrong with here, right here is perfectly fine." What was wrong with him?

Instead of answering me, he just grabbed me and hopped out of my window and onto the roof. He was abit forceful. Was he angry? Fine it didn't even matter where we talked! He put me down and sat in front of me. Again I had the same feeling of something missing as soon as he moved away. He looked so serious, what was up with Ranma?

"Akaneimsorryandiddintevenmeanitandreallyihadagreattimewithyou"he said all in one breath. I stared at him. Was Ranma apologizing? I smiled.

"Ranma, are you apologizing?" he blushed slightly

"Y-yeah I guess so." He said gruffly

And I hugged him. I couldn't help ! Ranma, who never apologized on his own, was apologizing! Then I realized what id done and more importantly who id hugged. quickly I moved out of his arms.

"Oh gees sorry, I mean you apologized and I didn't even mean it I mean ya I meant it but-"

Ranma moved and kissed me. It was so sudden I couldn't even react. It was quick, for just a brief moment I felt his soft lips touch mine and he tasted slightly salty. And then he stepped back and stared. He was slightly flushed. I just stared at him. His eyes got wide

"Uh im s-sorry I didn't, and it just happened and uh"

I chuckled now he was rambling.

I don't know why I did it. It was just the most natural thing to do. So I did.

I hugged him and he shut up.

"So, then your not mad." He said hesitantly.

"No Ranma i'm not mad" I looked up and smiled "I-

"Hey what are you guys doing up there?"Nibikis voice rose. And I froze and suddenly I was thinking what if she found out we- we had kissed!

She would tell everyone and then it would be even more troublesome for Ranma, and for me!

"Ranma you jerk!" I screamed " bring me down I don't wanna talk to your stupid fat head."

He looked hurt and confused for a moment but after seeing my head he played along.

For now we would just hide it. It would all be easier we would just get these moments.

Just these moments to love.

* * *

**well there it is....does it suck?? i really want to know**

**was it too cheesy??**

**well please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**and merry Christmas!**


End file.
